gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Osiris
in Grand Theft Auto V. |appearances=''Grand Theft Auto V'' Grand Theft Auto Online |vehicle_type=Civilian car |vehicle_class = Super |body_style=2-door supercar | price = $1,950,000 (Legendarymotorsport.net) |capacity=2 (driver and passenger) |manufacturer=Pegassi }} The Pegassi 'Osiris '''is a supercar featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online as a part of the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. Design The Osiris is heavily based on the Pagani Huayra, and its front end resembles LaFerrari. It's one of the two cars in the series to feature gull-wing doors, the other being the Stirling GT, which was released in the same update. The car features the popular "Frog-Eye" headlights, and the hood has a similar approach to the Cheetah, having a "V" Shape raised hood. The rear is disproportional to the main "cab", as the cockpit is further towards the front than the back, showing the car has a powerfully large engine. The rear also features intakes on the sides, both on the top and on the skirts. The rear lights and main spoiler design take heavy influence from the Pagani Zonda and Pagani Huayra, with the distinctively large humps on the rear with exhaust system built into the center. There also appears to be a center brake light under the wing mounts. The V necked window shares a similar design to the Turismo R, with the exception of a shorter window. This is the first Pegassi car to have no obvious Lamborghini design influence. The Osiris shares the same engine layout, design and fuel-tank location as the Turismo R and Cheetah. Current Design Gallery Osiris Interior GTA V PC.png|First Person Interior in the enhanced version of GTA V. Pegassi-Osiris-Super-engine-bay-close-up-gtav.png.png|Engine Bay. Performance GTA V The Osiris is impressive for a car of its class. The initial acceleration is slightly better than the Zentorno, thanks to the increased traction. This traction along with its AWD makes the car very smooth at taking turns, and rarely requires a drift to take a sharp corner. The Osiris is also very impressive off-road, and it is able to compete with other off-road vehicles uphill given its AWD and high torque output. With off-road tires, it is very formidable. The car is powered by a V12 engine, its top speed also slightly superior to the Zentorno, although the Adder is still the fastest supercar in top speed terms. The Osiris (along with the Zentorno), does not have suspension upgrades available at Los Santos Customs. Despite this, the Osiris remains very stable due to its low profile and width. The vehicle is also hybrid-electric and doesn't suffer from speed loss when shifting gears, and has a 7-speed semi-auto transmission. The specifications shown on Legendary Motorsport are also very similar to the real life specifications of the Pagani Huayra. Braking is much better than other cars in the super car class. GTA V Overview Locations GTA V *Available in the player's garage in single player (PS3/XB360 only). *Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $1,950,000. GTA Online * Can be purchased from Legendarymotorsport.net for $1,950,000. Modifications (GTA V) Image Gallery Osiris GTA V.jpg|The Osiris on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Osiris GTA V Front badge illuminated.jpg|The Osiris front badge illuminated when the lights are turn on. Osiris GTA V Fully opened.jpg|Osiris with all doors opened. Osiris badging GTA V.png|Badging Trivia *The default radio stations for the Osiris are FlyLo FM & Soulwax FM. *Osiris is the name of the god of death in the Egyptian mythology, further referencing the Huayra, whose name is based on Huayra-tata, an Andean wind god. *Despite being a gull-wing like the Stirling GT, when the doors are opened, the character animation is that of a normal door, unlike the Stirling GT which has a unique animation, this is due to the position of the door handles on the respective doors, the Osiris having its handle in a relatively normal position (at standing height) while the Stirling GT has a handle right at the bottom of the door above the sill. * When the player turns on the lights, it also illuminates the front Pegassi logo on the car. The same occurs with the Cheetah, Turismo R and the Casco. * When the turbo is added in Los Santos Customs, a unique blow-off sound is heard when changing gears. ** Also, when fitting new exhausts, the car will take a while to back-fire when revved, it will instead sound like it has stalled, and is trying to re-start the engine. The same applies to the Stirling GT. * The overstitches of the seats, steering wheel and dashboard matches the color of the rims. * The Osiris' engine noise is shared with the Alpha's. * The Osiris was the fastest car in the game for 30 days, the title was taken by the Progen T20 after the Ill-Gotten-Gains Part 2 update. Navigation }} de:Osiris (V) pl:Osiris Category:Vehicles manufactured by Pegassi Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles